The embodiments described herein relate to an accessory such as a watch or a fitness tracker or an audio accessory or a visual accessory for a companion device such as a smartphone or other type of data processing system.
A watch or other accessory can be configured to work with a data processing system such as a smartphone or tablet computer; for example, a watch can be paired, typically through Bluetooth wireless communication, with a companion device to provide health tracking functions and potentially other capabilities. For example, an Apple watch or a fitness device, can gather health data through one or more sensors, and then transmit this health data to the companion device which can be a data processing system such as a smartphone or tablet computer or laptop computer, etc. This health data can provide information that relates to a streak of a physical activity such as a streak of several consecutive days in which a user, who has worn the accessory, has moved (e.g. walked) more than a predetermined distance (e.g. over one mile) each day. Thus, the accessory can keep track of such a streak while the user wears the accessory over a period of time.